


Ishimondo Vampire AU

by kuscospoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot Twists, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuscospoison/pseuds/kuscospoison
Summary: When Mondo is dragged to a vampire-themed club by his college roommate, he gets a lot more than he expected.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Ishimondo Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck are titles, and I'm sorry if the plot twist at the end seems weird or whatever, I tried y'all I really did. Also I don't got a lotta experience writing smut so if it isn't great I apologize. I might continue this but I'm not sure and I'm not sure I'll be able to make another chapter this long.

“I’m not going!” Mondo held the pillow he had over his face tighter, practically trying to suffocate himself at this point. 

Chihiro groaned and began pulling on his leg. “C’mon, you can’t keep isolating yourself like this! It’s not healthy.”

“Oh, and you think going to some lame club is healthy?” Mondo grumbled.

“It’s not just a lame club. This one’s special. It’s supposed to be goth and creepy. Like, vampire themed or whatever.” 

That caught his attention. After his brother had died, he had developed a borderline unhealthy obsession with vampires and the undead. He loved the dark and macabre, almost a little too much. He couldn’t help but remove the pillow to look down at his college roommate. “Vampire themed?”

Chihiro smirked. “Yeah, like it’s all Victorian and creepy. They have goth metal music playing though, from what Leon told me. It’s practically made for you, dude.” They grinned at him. “C’mon, you know you wanna check it out.”

Mondo grumbled and rolled out of bed. “It’s prolly gonna be lame and disappointing anyway...and it’s not like I got any good clothes for the place.” 

“We can find something, I’ll pay if it means you get out of the dorm.” They grabbed their car keys and opened the door. “I hate seeing you get all depressed this time of year, I know it’s hard cuz it’s around when your brother died but still. Clinging onto your bad memories isn’t healthy.”

Mondo sighed and put on his boots. “Yeah yeah, I’ll try to get out of my head or whatever.” He sighed and got up, heading out the door. 

Mondo had to admit, he was impressed. The environment of the club was a paradise for an angsty goth like him. And his long leather jacket, dark clothes, eyeliner and piercings didn’t seem too out of place compared to the other patrons here. It wasn’t too crowded, and the lighting and ambiance of the place made it seem creepy, yet elegant. And he would have been in heaven had it been any other time of the year. But right now...it was hard, to stay out of his own head. At least he could try to put up a front of being mentally okay for Chihiro’s sake. 

“You look distraught.” 

Mondo was pulled out of his thoughts by a stranger. He wasn’t tall dark and handsome, not necessarily. He was at least two heads shorter than Mondo and wore a red button-up shirt (which matched his eyes really nicely) and he looked to be around Mondo’s age. But there was definitely a weird magnetism to him. A pull that Mondo couldn’t have explained. “Not distraught, just...it’s hard for me to enjoy shit this time of year.” 

The man tilted his head. “Really? May I ask why?”

Mondo scowled. “Why do you care?”

The man chuckled and sipped his glass of wine (it was probably wine, it was a dark red color). “I just thought you seemed out of place, looking so glum when you obviously look like the kind of person this place attracts.” 

Mondo shrugged. “Yeah, it normally would. My friend dragged me here to cheer me up. But my brother died around this time, and...it’s complicated.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps I could get you a drink?”

Mondo looked at him and snorted. “Wow, you’re aggressive huh? Not even gonna try to figure out if I’m into dudes at least? Or even get my name?”

The man grinned and Mondo couldn’t help but feel intrigued at how white his smile was, and how...predatory it looked. “I didn’t offer it expecting any romantic results. Just to be friendly. And you didn’t ask my name, either, so we’re even in that regard.” 

Mondo couldn’t help but feel weirdly intimidated by the guy, the intensity of those red eyes and the way they seemed to be analyzing him. “Fine, what’s your name then?” He smirked a bit, deciding to push back a little. If this guy wanted to try and intimidate him, he could intimidate back. He found himself stepping a bit closer to the man. Which was a mistake, since Mondo discovered the guy smelled really good. 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru. You can call me Taka for short. I’m actually the owner of this club.”

Mondo grinned and tilted his head. “Yeah? Mondo Oowada, and that certainly explains the vibe I’m gettin’ from you.” 

Taka snorted and sipped his drink. “Vibe?”

Mondo nodded. “Yeah, like creepy goth vibe. If anybody here’s a vampire it’s you.” 

Taka laughed and that somehow accentuated how weirdly sharp-looking his canines looked. “Oh really? Don’t tell me you believe in that sort of nonsense. Or that you’re one of those weirdos who drinks blood because they think it makes them cool.” 

“Nah, I guess that’d piss you off, huh? You look like one of those sulky types of vampires, the ones that are all like ‘I’m an abomination’ or whatever.” 

Taka tilted his head, looking even more predatory. “Types? You’ve really got this down to a science don’t you?” 

Mondo snorted. “Yeah, I kinda have a big obsession with vampires and creepy shit. I watch a lot of old horror movies and everything. You remind me of like, a sexy nineties vampire. Not that stupid Twilight shit, but like way classier.”

Taka hummed and went to sip his drink, but on impulse Mondo couldn’t help but grab the glass and take a sip of the drink. Taka made a warbling protesting sound and Mondo felt a little surprised that he tasted copper. “You don’t just take a drink like that!”

Mondo spit out what little was in his mouth and coughed, handing the glass back. “Yeah, that was a mistake. So...that’s blood?”

Taka rolled his eyes. “It’s none of your business. Would you like to take me up on that drink now?”

Mondo nodded, his face scrunched up from the taste. “So are you one of those weirdos that drinks blood to be cool?”

Taka ignored him and walked over to the bar, forcing Mondo to follow. “What do you want?” 

Mondo sighed. “Just gimme a beer.” He mumbled to the bartender before looking over at Taka. “You’re not gonna tell me?”

“Tell you what?” He sipped his drink, looking a little annoyed.

Mondo took a long swig of the beer he got and glared at him. “What’s goin’ on with you. Why you’re drinking blood and you look all creepy and like a vampire. I’m not gonna judge you if that’s like, a style you’re into. You pull it off really well, actually.”

Taka scowled at him. “Style? It’s not a style.”

“Oh, I get it. You’re like one of those hardcore guys that’s all like ‘I’m a real vampire.’ That’s pretty neat.” 

Taka narrowed his eyes and sneered. “It’s not that!” 

Mondo smirked and nodded. “Mmhmm. I gotcha. You’re totally a real vampire.” He winked. 

Before Mondo realized it, Taka grabbed his wrist and began leading him through the club. He led him to the back of the club, into some storage room. Mondo didn’t really feel afraid, he was way bigger than the guy so it wasn’t like he couldn’t defend himself. And he knew he wasn’t drugged, since he’d opened the beer he was holding himself. “I’m not some fake, alright?” 

Mondo sipped his beer. “Kay.” He snorted, then practically choked as he was pinned against the wall before he even realized the smaller man had moved. “Dude, what the fuck--” He yelped as he felt a sharp pain after Taka had buried his face in his neck. 

He groaned in pain, hearing the quiet sucking sounds coming from below him. Don’t get turned on, don’t get turned on, this is so fucked up and weird and--fuck, he was getting hard. He bit his lip and tried to angle his hips away from Taka. The pain seemed to only make the whole situation even more erotic. And that strength and speed Taka had shown...he was the real deal, wasn’t he? There was no way any normal human could move like that, without Mondo even realizing it. 

Taka loosened his hold on Mondo’s wrists and pulled back, glaring daggers up at Mondo. “Still think I’m some fanboy?” 

“Nope, you cleared that up pretty well.” Mondo mumbled with wide eyes. 

Taka wiped his mouth. “Good.” He sighed. “If I’m being honest, it’s been a while since I’ve fed from a human. What you drank was just donated stuff, they put so many preservatives in it; not as good as fresh.” He hummed a bit. 

Mondo gulped. “You’re a real vampire.”

Taka sighed. “I’m a stereotype, I know. And I’m not the brooding type, that wears off after about twenty years. It gets to be a hassle, being ashamed of what you are, you know?” He stepped away from Mondo, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at how much he craved the contact. 

“How old are you? What kinda shit can you do? How often do you have to feed? Do you just drink donated stuff and feed off random people occasionally or do you set up a deal with someone? Like a drudge?”

Taka tilted his head. “That’s not a bad idea, actually. You ask a lot of questions.” And like that, he walked out of the storage room. 

Mondo was following after him. All the shame, regret and depression of the night was gone and he was left with a burning curiosity and interest. “I could be a drudge, y’know? I live in a college dorm like, fifteen minutes from this place. You could use me like, a few times a week or whatever works for you. I dunno how much you need, but…” 

Taka finally stopped and turned around. “Why would you want me to hurt you like that?”

Mondo would have rather drank a whole glass of blood than admit that he wanted Taka to bite him because it was huge turn-on. “Cuz I wanna know more about you. About vampires. And if I do it long enough for you, you turn me.”

“You don’t want to be a vampire, it gets boring after a while.”

“I don’t care!” Mondo shouted, baring his teeth. After he realized how loud he was, he leaned forward, speaking much quieter. “I don’t, I just need something in my life like this, okay? Everything’s been just, I just really need this, okay? I’ll fucking pay you if I gotta.”

Taka shook his head. “You don’t have to pay me. I can meet you...twice a week, and then we go from there. I don’t need that much, a few cups every feeding.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m going to regret this but...would you like to come back to my place? I could get you a snack or something on the way. I...I shouldn’t have just bitten you like that. It was wrong. I can answer your questions then.”

Mondo grinned and nodded. “Yeah, that’d be really cool. Just lemme let my friend know where I’m going.”

Taka nodded and followed behind Mondo as he hunted Chihiro down, finally finding them sitting at the bar, drinking a can of Sprite. “Dude, have you just been here the whole time?” 

Chihiro shrugged. “Yeah, I’m the designated driver, and I kinda just did this for you. You really needed to get out. I’ve been worried.” They looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are you not having fun?”

Mondo shook his head. “No, I’m having a good time, and...thanks.” He smiled a bit. “Uh, I was actually coming to let you know I’m gonna go hang out with this guy.” He pointed at Taka, who gave a small wave.

Chihiro blinked. “Oh...okay. I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, I’m Mondo’s roommate.” They held out their hand. 

Taka smiled and shook their hand. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I actually own the club.” He gave an awkward smile, and Mondo couldn’t help but realize that he had somehow turned off that weird magnetism he’d had before. Now it was easy to see how normal and awkward the guy was. “Thank you for bringing Mondo here, he told me this time of year is difficult for him.”

Chihiro nodded. “Yeah...I guess Mondo’s in good hands then.” They smiled. “I’ll head back to the dorm, then. Have fun and let me know if you’re gonna stay the night.” They winked at Mondo and Mondo couldn’t help but blush bright red. 

Taka chuckled and grabbed Mondo’s hand, leading him out of the bar. Was this...was this a romantic thing? Well, it wasn’t like Mondo was opposed to that idea. He was bi, and Taka was attractive…

“Oh my god, do you seriously drive an antique car?” Mondo snickered. “Damn, you really are a stereotype.”

“Shut up and get in.” Taka pouted at him and got into the car. 

Mondo got in on the passenger’s side and grinned. “Gotta let me drive this, man. It’s fuckin’ nice. I like motorcycles myself, but I like cars too.”

Taka smiled a bit. “Maybe on the way back to your school.” 

Mondo grinned at him. “So...how old are you?” 

Taka hummed in thought. “I was born in 1918, just after World War One. You can do the math.”

“Holy shit, you’re over a hundred years old?” He laughed. “Damn…”

Taka sighed. “Don’t rub it in, it’s not like it’s something to be proud of.” 

Mondo grinned. “The fuck it isn’t! You survived a bunch of shit! Plus you’re a hot and cool vampire!” 

“About that…” Taka looked over at him. “I felt you’re...ahem...arousal earlier. So...is this going to become a more...carnal relationship?”

Mondo blushed bright red. “Shit, I thought I hid it...if you wanna make it into a romantic or sexual thing, it can be a thing.”

Taka nodded and cleared his throat. “Excellent. It’s been...a long time since I’ve been with anyone intimately.”

“Oof, how long?” 

Taka blushed and glanced at him. “Well, how long has it been since you’ve been with anyone?”

Mondo blushed. “Like, a couple months? There was a hookup I had at a party last semester…” 

Taka looked back at the road, his jaw clearly tightening. “Okay.”

Mondo smirked. “What, how long’s it been for you?”

Taka scowled. “I don’t do hookups.”

“That long, huh?” 

“Twelve years.” 

“Christ on a bike!” Mondo snickered. “Damn, you’re really overdue!” 

“Oh and I suppose you’re up for the job?” Taka glared at him. 

“You bet your smokin’ hot ass I am.” Mondo grinned. “You could rail me into next Wednesday and I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Taka blushed bright red. “Do you have no sense of modesty?”

Mondo hummed and leaned towards him. “Do you want me to have that?” 

Taka sighed and turned off the highway onto a street. “Just, let’s take things slowly. We don’t even know each other that well.”

Mondo shrugged. “Then let’s get to know each other. You know my name, that my brother died. I’m twenty-one, I’m a gemini, and I like dogs and motorcycles. And vampires and horror shit. I love slasher flicks, so if you ever wanna take me to the movies you know what I wanna see.” He kissed Taka’s cheek. “Your turn.”

Taka sighed and rolled his eyes, turning onto the driveway of a pretty big house. “You know how old I am, My birthday is in late August, and astrology is utter bullshit. I grew up on a farm, so I can appreciate pretty much any animal, although that’s lessened a lot since I became a vampire. When times were difficult I often ended up feeding off of animals. I enjoy reading, and traveling, and I like to keep up with politics and economics. I don’t really watch television. Never got into it.” He opened his car door. “We’re here, by the way.” 

Mondo hummed. “You sound like a nerd.” He got out of the car and followed Taka. 

Taka shot a look over his shoulder. “I am not a nerd!”

Mondo grinned and grabbed his hand. “Just lead the way in, Nosferatu.”

Taka sighed and looked back at him. “I like old films, that’s another thing.”

Mondo smiled. “I like older horror movies too, we should go to like a film festival or somethin’.”

“That does sound fun...” Taka hummed and opened his door, leading Mondo inside. “Shit, I forgot about getting you a snack.”

Mondo shrugged. “‘S cool, if you tell me your address I can just order something.” 

“Oh alright then, I can pay for it.” Taka sighed and went to the kitchen. “Would you want anything to drink? I have tea, coffee, wine…”

“Tea sounds good, no caffeine though, it’s gettin’ late.” Mondo began exploring a bit as he took out his phone to order food. “So can you go out in sunlight?”

“I can, but it can give me serious sunburn and damage my skin if I spend too much time in it.” Taka called from the kitchen.

Mondo nodded and sat on the couch in Taka’s living room. There was no TV, but a big bookcase full of books. Nerd. “I already figured out you’re super fast, and really strong too?”

“Yes to both. My speed is a lot better than my strength, though.” Mondo looked up after Taka finished talking and jumped as he realized Taka was standing right in front of him holding a mug of tea. “Be careful, it’s hot.” 

“Jesus fuck, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Mondo mumbled and took the mug.

“That’s another thing, I don’t need to breathe and I don’t have a heartbeat. So in terms of stealth I’m superior to a human. My senses are a lot better than a human’s as well.” He sat next to Mondo. “My heart beats sometimes, though. After I’ve just fed.”

Mondo nodded. “Can you only get a boner after you fed?”

Taka blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. “Wh--what kind of question is that?”

Mondo shrugged. “Dunno, just popped into my head. It’s gonna suck if we can only fuck after you feed.” 

Taka scowled. “Is that really all you can think about?”

Mondo scowled up at him. “No, I think about other shit. Like, can you turn into a bat or float or like, turn into mist?”

“Turn into mist?” Taka wrinkled his nose.

Mondo raised a brow. “Takin’ that as a no.”

Taka shook his head. “Can’t turn into a bat either. And I can’t float. Those both sound ridiculous.”

“Can you shapeshift at all?”

Taka shrugged. “Vampires can have different abilities. It’s usually nothing too special. Turning into an animal of stealth or one that’s nocturnal, reading emotions or thoughts, being able to control what people see or don’t see. But each special ability like that is usually exclusive to one vampire, or multiple vampires. There can be repeats, obviously. It depends on genetics, environment, et cetera.”

Mondo hummed. “What can you do?”

“I’m an Empath.” 

“Empath, so you can read emotions?” 

Taka nodded. “For instance, you feel excited and happy right now. When I was feeding off of you you were frightened, surprised and aroused. There's...also an underlying sense of guilt, but I assume that's from your brother...”

“So I did hide my boner, you just read my feelings! Cheater!” At least Taka couldn’t read his thoughts, that would have been a hundred times worse...

Taka made a protesting sound in the back of his throat. “How is that cheating?”

Mondo pouted. “It just is! Also do you want anything that I order?”

“No thank you, food tastes very bland to me. It’s only really stronger flavors that I can actually taste, so things like coffee and alcohol. Solid foods actually make me a bit sick.” 

Mondo nodded. “Makes sense.” He continued ordering on his phone.

Taka leaned forward, trying to peek over Mondo’s phone, his hand not-so-subtly grabbing Mondo’s thigh. Mondo couldn’t help but shudder when he felt Taka’s thumb dig into his inner thigh a bit. “How much do I owe you?”

“Y-you don’t have to pay…” Mondo swallowed hard and blushed. 

Taka smirked and got a bit closer to him. “Let me repay you for feeding me tonight. Please?”

Mondo bit his lip. “I’d rather you repay me another way.”

Taka laughed, his nose almost touching Mondo’s. “Oh really? What kind of vampire do you take me for?”

“The kind that fucks his victims.” Mondo closed the distance between them and his lips connected with Taka’s. Taka’s lips were soft, and the kiss was fantastic even if Taka did taste a little coppery from the blood. He gasped when Taka bit at his bottom lip, drawing blood as he slipped his tongue into Mondo’s mouth. Mondo couldn’t resist moaning into Taka’s mouth, his tongue pushing back against Taka’s.

He gasped and shuddered as he felt one of Taka’s hands go around his waist to pull him closer while the other hand rubbed at his crotch. He couldn’t resist bucking his hips and pulling back. “More…” He breathed. “I want more. Bite me again, please?”

Taka smirked and began kissing his neck, making him shiver violently in anticipation. “Somebody’s got a kink...I don’t think feeding from you any more tonight would be healthy. Next time I feed we can do it during sex, how does that sound?”

Next time… “Yeah, okay. Better make tonight really good then. I wanna be so blissed out I don’t remember my name.” 

Taka chuckled and nipped at his neck. “I’ll take that as a challenge then.” He sucked on the patch of skin he had nipped at, turning Mondo into a moaning mess as he felt the vampire knead at his crotch again. 

“Uhhn, fuck. This is a dream fuckin’ come true, getting fucked by a hot vampire, Christ.” With shaky hands Mondo reached down to unbutton his pants. “Want you to touch me everywhere…” He whispered and kissed Taka’s shoulder. 

Taka chuckled against the skin of his neck and Mondo shivered. “For such a big, tough man you’re quite easy to fluster and you’re quite noisy. Are you going to be like this once we really get down to business?” He pulled back, smirking.

Mondo bit his lip. “I dunno...I’ve never bottomed before…”

Taka raised a brow. “Really? Is this your first time with a man, or have you just never taken that role?”

Mondo looked down, biting his lip a little harder. 

Taka snorted. “I see. Are you sure you want to bottom? If you’re not comfortable--”

“No, I want to. Just...be patient, okay? And gentle. And if it doesn’t feel good then stop.”

Taka nodded. “Of course.” He pecked Mondo on the lips. “We should go to a more comfortable location.” He tugged Mondo off the couch by his hands and began leading him up the stairs. 

Mondo smiled and couldn’t help but grab at Taka’s ass as they went up the stairs, making the man yip a bit. “Hey, it was there, tempting me.” He smirked.

Taka rolled his eyes and led him to his room, which was fairly Spartan, but in an elegant minimalist sense. “I have condoms and lube in my nightstand drawer, if you want to see what you feel comfortable with.” He began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Uh...okay.” Mondo mumbled and went over to the bed, shedding his jacket along the way. He opened the drawer, digging through it a bit and feeling a little lost. Sure, the condoms were easy, he’d used those himself enough times. But...lube? He hadn’t even experimented with that on himself before, how was he supposed to know which one…?

He felt Taka’s arms snake around his waist and his lips on his neck. “You look lost.” The smaller man mumbled into his neck.

“I’ve never really used lube before. I haven’t really...experimented even.”

Taka hummed. “Okay, I’ll just pick what I usually use and we’ll see if that works for you.” 

Mondo nodded. “Yeah, that works.” He tugged off his black t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. When he looked at Taka he couldn’t help but blush at how...hungry the guy was looking while he stared at his chest. 

“You look fantastic…” Taka hummed and ran a hand over one of his pecs, leaning in to kiss his chest. 

Mondo found himself laying back on the bed, his breath coming out in a harsh pant. He couldn’t help but groan and arch his back when he felt Taka’s lips wrap around his nipple. “C-could you tie me up?”

Taka leaned back and looked up at him. “What?”

“L-like, with scarves or handcuffs or somethin’? Tie me to the bed and just...go to town?” He’d always felt so much pressure to be tough, to be strong, that the thought of just letting go of that pressure seemed so nice. But that didn’t stop him from blushing bright red as he admitted this. 

Taka smirked a bit. “Kinky.” He chuckled and practically disappeared and Mondo realized he was in his closet. The door was open, the lights were on and he could hear Taka shuffling through something inside. He was in front of Mondo on the bed without Mondo even realizing he had moved from the closet. “Okay, since we’ve only just met I would rather we just used scarves so that you can break out of them if you need to. And we should use a safeword.”

Mondo smirked. “Dracula.”

“You’re a little brat.” Taka flicked his nose as he grabbed one of Mondo’s wrists to tie it to the bed post. 

Mondo hummed and closed his eyes. “At least I’m not a prick who flexes that he’s super fast all the time.” 

“I should get out a ball gag, I’m very tempted to use it on you.” 

Mondo laughed and leaned forward to kiss Taka’s neck, humming a bit. He was rewarded with Taka relaxing and giving an appreciative sigh. “Can’t believe we just met tonight.”

“Mm, I agree. We get along quite well, even though you’re a brat.” 

“Am not.”

“Are too.” Taka chuckled and pinched his side.

Mondo yipped and giggled. “Just finish tying me up and get to work you jerk!” He grinned up at Taka.

Taka chuckled and grabbed his other wrist. “You know, if you’re the drudge then I should be the one giving out orders.”

“Well you haven’t given any yet, so I’m takin’ charge.” Mondo smirked. 

“Here’s one: shush.” Taka pouted and wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist, finished tying his wrists. He kissed Mondo, gentle at first, then slipping his tongue into Mondo’s mouth.

Mondo hummed at the kiss, pushing his tongue back against Taka’s. He couldn’t help but lean up against Taka, his wrists already pulling against the scarves. Maybe being tied up wasn’t all that fun, he couldn’t grab and grope at Taka like he sort of wanted to. The lack of freedom was a bit unnerving. At least Taka was being nice and taking off his pants and boxers for him. 

“Not bad.” Taka hummed as he folded Mondo’s pants and boxers. 

“Really? Is that all you gotta say about my dick?”

Taka shrugged. “Not really sure what I’m supposed to say. It’s pretty much what I expected from a man of your size.”

Mondo scowled at him. “Just get your dumb vampire fingers in my ass and shut the hell up.” He spread his legs as best he could and glared at the vampire. 

“How are my fingers vampire fingers?”

“You’re pale.”

“Not that pale, especially since I fed tonight.” Taka shrugged and uncapped the lube, pouring out a generous amount on his fingers. 

Mondo pouted. “Shush.” 

Taka chuckled and Mondo felt him prodding at his entrance. “This isn’t going to be very comfortable at first, just warning you.”

Mondo winced and squirmed. “Yeah, you didn’t need to tell me that, figurin’ it out.”

“It’ll feel good once I find it.”

“Find what?” Mondo frowned. Taka was silent, his brows furrowed as if focused on his task. After a minute he worked in another finger, then continued to awkwardly poke and prod around in Mondo. 

“Dude, seriously, what the hell are you--AH!” Mondo gasped and jumped a bit as he felt a white-hot pulse of pleasure. 

Taka gave him a shit-eating smirk. “That.” He began completely focusing on that spot, easily working up to three fingers now that Mondo was actually enjoying himself and able to relax.

“Ohhh god, oh fuck, what the hell, how...how are you making it feel so good all a sudden?” Mondo mumbled as he rocked his hips, trying to get Taka’s fingers to go deeper. He was once again breathless and panting, certain that he was a flushed mess.

Taka grinned at him. “You’ve never heard of the prostate being a sensitive spot for men? You really are inexperienced.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mondo whined, turning his head and tugging at the scarves. “It’s been hard to, to--fuck, to admit I was into dudes okay?” 

Taka hummed. “That’s understandable.” He used his free hand to unbutton his own pants, and Mondo could see how tight they looked. He hissed as he tugged them off, then pulled off his briefs. 

“Taka…” 

“Yes, darling?” 

Mondo blushed bright red at the petname. “Fuckin’--are you gonna get a move on already? You got your pants off…” And Mondo wasn’t disappointed in what Taka had to offer, that was for sure. Mondo would have been jealous if he wasn’t about to get dicked by the vampire. 

Taka grinned. “Impatient, aren’t we?” He chuckled. “Say it.”

Mondo bit his lip and whined. “C’mon…”

Taka began thrusting his fingers faster in Mondo as he grabbed Mondo’s jaw, forcing him to meet that intense crimson gaze. “I want you to beg a little. Just a little, Mondo.”

Mondo grit his teeth and groaned. “Fuck, Taka, I just want it already, want you so bad. I need you to fuck me, need your cock in me.” 

Taka chuckled. “That was fast. I expected you to put up more of a fight.” He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and tore open the packet with his teeth. 

Mondo watched him with lidded eyes, flushed and panting. He even spread his legs a little wider in anticipation. A small part of him felt a pang of anxiety when Taka was finally overtop of him, whether it was because of how vulnerable he felt being tied up or whether it was because of the fact that he’d never done this before. 

Taka paused. “Are you okay?”

Mondo swallowed hard, feeling a little in over his head. He was going to regret this, but… “Yeah, just nervous. Be gentle.”

Mondo watched the vampire nod and look down, seemingly focused on getting the angle right. Even if he had gotten the right angle, Mondo couldn’t help but wince a little at the burning stretch of being penetrated. “S-sorry, I’m trying to go slow…” Taka bit his lip. “God, you’re so tight…” He gave a breathy moan and buried his face in Mondo’s neck. “Lemme know when I can move…” 

Mondo took a deep breath, trying to relax. This was fine, he was fine. Everything was in control, everything was going great. He finally nodded. “Okay, just start slow alright?”

Taka rolled his hips, his face still buried in Mondo’s neck. “Nnn, you smell so good...even at the club I could barely keep myself away from you.” He whined and gripped the sheets on both sides of Mondo’s head. 

Mondo gave a breathy chuckle. “Oh yeah? Was that why you picked me out like that?” At the time their encounter had felt like total luck, a coincidence. 

Taka took a little bit to answer, thrusting his hips a little harder now. “Mm, it was like I said, seeing you sad like that...and I could feel your guilt and shame and despair...it was nearly oppressive. The scent was just an extra perk.”

“Mm, are you gonna find that spot like you did before?” 

“Working on it…” Taka grunted and pulled away from his neck, grabbing at Mondo’s hips. “I’m sorry, it’s just...you feel so damn good, and it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone...god…” He kissed Mondo’s jaw.

Mondo made a face. “Yeah, well I’d like to get some of that action too, ‘s gettin’ a lil boring now…” He mumbled. 

Taka whined and bit his lip, and Mondo realized how messed up he looked. His eyes were all misty-looking, like he was going to start crying. His cheeks were pink, and he had bitten down on his lip hard enough that there was blood beading on it. “‘M sorry…” He mumbled. 

Mondo swallowed hard. “You don’t have to apologize, you’re trying.”

“I know, but...I just want you to feel good.” He groaned and shifted his hips, and Mondo felt a pulse of pleasure as he finally found the right angle.

“Fuck, there, right there baby…” Mondo moaned and tugged at the scarves. 

Taka looked borderline unhinged as he gave a victorious grin, his eyes finally tearing up. “Ha! I told you I could do it!” He moaned and closed his eyes. 

Mondo groaned and nodded. “Yeah yeah, p-pat yourself on the back…” It was becoming a struggle to not be reduced to a gasping and moaning mess. “Shit…” 

Taka chuckled and began thrusting harder and Mondo couldn’t keep his eyes from rolling back a bit. “You’re holding back, aren’t you? The pleasure you’re feeling...I can feel it too. C’mon, darling, let go…” He grinned at him.

“Sh-shut up.” 

“I want to hear you.” He nuzzled his neck and sucked at one of the hickeys he had made earlier, moving his hips faster. “C’mon, just a little more noise? Let yourself go, enjoy the experience.”

Mondo groaned and tugged at the scarves. “Fuck, Taka…” He whined a lot louder than he would have liked. 

Taka chuckled and Mondo felt his hand wrap around his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. That was the last straw for him, the overwhelming pleasure now making him cry out and moan loudly with each thrust. “Are you getting close, Mondo? I know I am…” Taka whined into his neck, kissing and sucking on the abused skin. 

Mondo could only nod, since talking at this point was much more difficult than usual. “Bite me...please…” 

He felt the vampire sigh and chuckle against his neck. “Alright, but I won’t take that much.” He hummed and bit into the same spot as before, making Mondo cry out his name and release onto their stomachs. It would have been embarrassing if it hadn’t felt so damn good. And Mondo’s climax seemed to drive Taka over the edge soon after, his thrusts becoming sporadic until he groaned and gripped Mondo’s hips with a bruising strength. 

They both laid there for a few breaths until Taka rolled off of him to throw the condom in the trash. “How are you feeling?” He said as he untied the scarves restraining Mondo.

“I’m okay, a lil whoozy but I should be fine.” Mondo gave a tired and satisfied hum, closing his eyes. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, we should clean up!” Taka scowled down at him, gently patting his cheek. “It’s shower time, c’mon.”

Mondo groaned. “No, it’s bed time.”

“No, shower time.” 

Mondo pretended to snore, earning a swat from Taka. “I’m serious! Don’t make me carry you!”

Mondo frowned, his eyes still closed. “C’mon, it’s so late, I’m really tired, especially after we just fucked.” He yawned loudly. “Just wipe me off a bit ‘n you can shower.” 

Taka sighed. “Fine, I’ll come back with a washcloth and let you sleep, but you’re taking a shower when you wake up. Even if I’m not awake by then, promise?”

Mondo gave a sleepy hum. “Mmhm.”

He felt Taka kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

When Mondo woke up at around noon the next day, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of shame. Taka had been so kind to him, even if he was a vampire…

It was a shame that he would have to kill him. 

It had been hard, focusing entirely on getting Taka alone and vulnerable while keeping his head clear of any thoughts about what he had to do (in case Taka was the kind of vampire that could read thoughts). He really hadn’t expected an actual vampire to be at the club, but once he had seen Taka he knew. By then it was just a matter of making sure he was a real vampire and not some wannabe (Mondo had no intention of having innocent blood on his hands, especially if he was doing this without any assignment and being all covert like this). But the fact that the vampire had sought him out out of worry for his emotional well-being made his guilt worsen. 

He...he had never met a vampire who was so sweet and caring before. Granted, he’d never let a vampire fuck him before either, but apparently last night had been one of many firsts. And it wasn’t like he had a whole lot of experience, he had only been a vampire hunter since his brother had died, when the guy that had hit his brother turned out to be a vampire hunter who offered him a job out of guilt for what he’d done. His boss had always made it clear to interact with targets as little as possible, and it had made sense at the time. But Taka was old, and he had been in his home field, and Mondo hadn’t really had the supplies and intel he usually had. It was just his luck that he had a silver knife in his inner coat pocket. So he had figured it would be good to try and get close to him, catch him when he was vulnerable and alone. He needed to be precise, the only way to kill a vampire was a stab through the heart, after all. And even then, if you didn’t go through the proper steps they could still come back (although in much worse shape than before). 

And now...he had the vampire right where he wanted him. He was still naked, not wanting to get his clothes messy. He had the knife in his hand as he stood over the sleeping vampire in his bed. The guy was even laying on his back, corpse-style. Everything was perfect, all he had to do was finish the job.

So why was his hand frozen, the knife over the vampire’s chest? Why couldn’t he do it?

He knew damn well why. Taka was so sweet, and kind, and caring...he was an upstanding member of society, and he wasn’t even a listed target. Which meant that he hadn’t done anything bad enough to draw attention to himself. He wasn’t a monster like some of the other vampires he had killed. He was a good person, he didn’t deserve to be manipulated and murdered. 

This was murder, wasn’t it? Even if he was a vampire, Taka was friendly and innocent. No matter how much he thought about it, Mondo couldn’t go through with it. He swallowed hard, staring at Taka’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, his bushy eyebrows relaxed. He looked cute, goddammit!

Mondo sighed and went back to his jacket, putting the knife away and groaning. “Stupid fucking weak dumbass…” He mumbled to himself. 

“Hm?” 

Mondo jumped nearly a foot in the air as the heard the sleepy hum from Taka. He looked behind him to see Taka turning on his side to squint at Mondo from his bed. “Hey, I just...I forgot my wallet back at school. I think. Hopefully it’s there.” He gave a nervous laugh. 

Taka frowned. “You’re scared. And guilty. Why?” 

Fuck. The guy really was an empath, huh? “I just...I was gonna leave before you woke up. This can’t work. I’m really sorry.” He swallowed hard.

Taka sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What? But I thought…” 

“I know, I know what I said last night. But I can’t do this, not to you. You deserve better.” Even if Mondo didn’t have the resolve to kill him, another hunter might. And Mondo didn’t want to risk drawing attention to Taka if they hung out too much. 

Taka sniffled, his eyes welling up with tears. “So you’re just going to leave? I thought...I thought it wasn’t a one night stand! I thought you wanted more than that!” He was already sobbing like a little kid, goddamn.

Mondo groaned. “Well you were wrong.” Mondo sighed and pulled on his boxers and jeans. He grit his teeth as he heard Taka sobbing while he got dressed. He finally couldn’t stand his guilt. “C’mon man, haven’t you ever done this kinda thing before? It was a good lay, a really good lay. But it won’t work. I’m sorry.” 

He looked up and Taka’s bottom lip literally fucking wobbled. How the hell could a century-old bloodsucking monster look so sad and cute? “N-no, I haven’t! I don’t just, just fornicate with anyone!” He wiped at his eyes. "Forgive me, but I'm a little too old-fashioned for that kind of behavior!" 

Mondo groaned. “Taka...I didn’t mean to hurt you, it’s just...it was a mistake.”

“Spending the night with me was a mistake?”

“No...that’s not what I meant…”

“That’s what you said!” 

Mondo closed his eyes and groaned, pulling on his shirt. “I don’t want to hurt you, that’s why I’m sayin’ this now!”

Taka stood up and walked over to Mondo, his bedsheet wrapped around his hips. He glared up at Mondo. “Mondo, I’m not fragile, I’ve been through quite a lot. Despite my...neurotic and emotional exterior I am resilient. What could you possibly hurt me with?”

As Mondo was pulling on his jacket the answer became obvious, since he apparently hadn’t properly pocketed the knife in his panic when Taka had woken up. He stared at the knife in wide-eyed horror. He looked at Taka, whose eyes were also glued to the object on the floor. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Taka said very quietly. 

Mondo grit his teeth and knelt down to pick it up. “What do you think it is?” He whispered. 

“It's a silver knife…" Taka looked so betrayed. "And you’re a vampire hunter.”

Mondo couldn’t look up at him, he felt so ashamed now that everything was out in the open. “I’m sorry. At first I was just doing my job, and then…”

“So what, you just went along and played dumb to get me to open up? To kill me?” Taka had stopped crying now, his eyes full of hurt and anger. 

“At first, yeah. But then you were so kind and sweet and caring and...this morning I couldn’t do it.” Mondo closed his eyes. “You’re not a monster, you don’t hurt people. Killing you would just take away people’s jobs and...and it would leave me with a guilt I know I’d never get over.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Mondo finally stood up and went to the door to leave. “I’m really sorry, I was stupid to just go off the record like that. You’re not even a listed target. We should both just pretend like last night never happened. I’ll call Chi to come pick me up…”

“That underlying guilt you felt all of last night, that was the reason for it?” Taka interrupted him. Mondo looked back and Taka was giving him a hard-to-interpret look. “I thought it was about your brother.”

Mondo shrugged. “Part of it was, yeah. But as things drew on most of it became about that.” 

Taka stepped closer to him, grabbing his arm. “How did you become a vampire hunter?” 

Mondo sighed and shook his head. “Why does it matter? We really shouldn’t be talking to each other.”

“I don’t care.” Taka’s hold on his arm tightened. “You owe me answers, after what you’ve put me through this morning.” 

Mondo sighed. “It was after my brother died. We got in a motorcycle race and he pushed me outta the way to save me, and I was in a really bad place after the accident. The guy that’d hit him turned out to be a vampire hunter and he contacted me ‘n asked if I wanted a job. I was only, like, sixteen at the time. He and his girlfriend were really nice, like a family to me.” 

“So he caught you when you were young and in a vulnerable state.”

“‘S not like I don’t like my job, it can be pretty cool a lotta times. And they aren't bad people, I promise. Just...last night was a bad move on my part. Shoulda just let you go.”

He felt Taka’s hand on his cheek, gently turning his head to face him. “Maybe it wasn’t entirely a bad move. Depending on your target I could help you with your job. I won’t help you kill anyone who’s innocent, but...there are those who are a detriment to society. And I could still use a drudge.” He smirked a bit. 

“Taka…”

“Don’t Taka me! You don’t have a say in the matter after the stunt you’ve pulled!” Taka pouted up at him and pecked him on the lips. “Let me get dressed and I’ll take you out for lunch. Just need to put on plenty of sunblock.” Taka was at his closet in a heartbeat. 

Mondo stared at him with wide eyes. “Y-...You’re just willing to stay with me after I tried to kill you?”

“Darling, I’m a vampire, all of my close friends have probably tried to kill me at some point. It keeps things interesting!” Taka chuckled and stepped out of his closet, buttoning up a white shirt. 

Mondo snorted. “You’re a weird lil dude, I’ll give you that.” 

Taka pecked his lips with a quick kiss. “And you’re a big old softie deep down, I can feel it.” He smiled. “You have a good heart, I can sense that much.” 

Mondo grinned down at him. “You’re so willing to just forgive me? And date me?”

“Don’t push your luck, I could always change my mind.” Taka winked and went to the bathroom, turning on the lights and humming a snappy tune. 

Mondo snorted. "You didn't think it was weird how interested I was in your vampire shit last night?"

After Taka finished brushing his teeth he spit in the sink. "To be honest, I didn't. Most of the people that come to my club are into that sort of thing. I just took an interest in you because of your emotions and...because you're very attractive." 

"Y'know, it's pretty on the nose that a vampire owns a vampire-themed club." Mondo stood in the bathroom doorway and smirked.

Taka scowled at him. "Pardon me for being a clever businessman. And at least I'm not the vampire hunter with a vampire fetish." Taka smirked and combed his hair. 

Mondo blushed bright red. "I am not!"

"Oh really? Then why were you begging to be bitten in the heat of sex and wanting to get tied up? Both of those actions were incredibly reckless and would have gotten you killed if I was the kind of vampire you normally hunt." 

Mondo felt his face heat up more. "I just...it was kinda a night for me to do stuff I'm usually too afraid to or stuff I'm ashamed of." He shrugged. "But I kinda made the excuse to myself that it would get you to trust me more." 

Taka finished getting ready as he shot Mondo a look. "That's a rather rash excuse." 

Mondo shrugged. "You got me there. But...when you said the kinda vampire I normally hunt…" 

Taka shrugged. "I'm old enough to know when there are vampire hunters in an area, Mondo. I knew there were some in the city, but I didn't know who, and I didn't want to find out. Most vampires aren't violent, we keep to ourselves and feed when we need to. But the ones that are violent and binge like monsters are the ones that cause suspicion and trouble. As long as we steer clear of you and let you take care of the bad eggs, people like you are usually quite helpful in keeping us hidden from society." 

Mondo cleared his throat. "Oh." 

Taka chuckled and kissed him. "Don't worry about it dear. Now, I have a spare toothbrush, oral health is important. Also you stink and you probably want to wash all that product out of your hair, which, I must say the pompadour was a bold move last night." 

"Didn't deter you from stickin' your dick in me." Mondo grumbled and took off his coat. "You got a spare loofa or washcloth?"

Taka grinned. "It's so cute that you use a loofa, you've got that hidden soft side and it's the most adorable thing." He giggled. 

Mondo blushed and glared at him. "Will you just--I ain't--shut the hell up!" 

Taka pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll get you a loofa, you get undressed." 

Mondo smirked and waggles his eyebrows. "Oh, you like that don't you?"

Taka swatted his arm. "Just get ready you big oaf!" He turned and went out to the hallway.


End file.
